


Kirie moves in

by Twinkle_Starlight



Category: Uzumaki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Food, I'm trying to make this cute, Light Angst, Moving In Together, No proofreading, Sharing a Bed, a big "fuck you" to canon, i love them, i wrote this in a hurry, they are my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_Starlight/pseuds/Twinkle_Starlight
Summary: Kirie decides to live with Shuichi. set after the hospital arc.





	Kirie moves in

**Author's Note:**

> hey, look at this! I made a non-emo fanfiction. I recently discovered Uzumaki and it's now my favourite horror manga. I love both Kirie and Shuichi so much, so I felt this manga and these characters deserved more fanfiction. (yay Uzumaki anime in 2020)

Shuichi heard a knock on the door, and he instantly knew who it was. No one ever visited him. He was the town weirdo, after all. Except Kirie. He opened the door, expecting the familiar sight of his girlfriend bringing him lunch. What he didn't expect was his girlfriend with much more than just a lunchbox, but a giant suitcase and a grocery bag. "K-Kirie, what's all of this about?" he asked in surprise.

Kirie giggled sheepishly. "Well, I figured I would move in with you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I wanted to make it a surprise," she explained.

"What?" Shuichi didn't know how to react. "Well, I figured since you live alone and never go out, typhoon season is coming up, and the fact that we've been together for years, I thought it was finally time," Kirie explained, running her hand through her short hair nervously. Damn it, was she coming in too strong? "I-if that's okay with you, of course," she added.

"No no, that... actually sounds perfect. Come in," Shuichi responded. He reached to help her carry her suitcase, but Kirie already had it covered. "I'm guessing your parents didn't make it easy for you?" he asked, looking at the suitcase. There was no way all of Kirie's things was in it. It was way too small. "Oh, you have no idea. It took me days to _finally_ persuade them to let me come here. But eventually I managed to convince them. I'm getting the rest of my things tomorrow," Kirie explained.

Together, they started to unpack. Fortunately, there was tons of closet space for Kirie to use. It actually made Shuichi smile a little, seeing the closet get filled up. After his parents' passing, everything had been completely empty, like the closet, the fridge, the now-guestroom, his wallet, everything. Fortunately, Kirie had always been there him. Her moving in felt so unmistakeably right, even if it was unexpected.

He was lost in thought for a moment before realizing Kirie had gone into the kitchen. He walked in to see her filling the fridge with the groceries she had brought with her. "This isn't nearly enough. When typhoon season comes around, we may have to stay inside for days," she muttered to herself. Shuichi considered joking about how that was what he always did no matter what, but he decided against it.

***

For hours, they were just hanging out, talking about nothing and everything. Kirie made dinner and Shuichi nearly inhaled his food. How long had it been since he had last ate a proper meal? He wasn't sure. Kirie smiled. Shuichi had become so skinny and frail, he was almost skin and bone. Due to him isolating himself from the outside world, he never ate unless she brought him food or forcefully dragged him to her place for dinner. Okay, the latter only happened once, and ended horribly. Her father just _had_ to give shuichi a plate covered in spirals. Seeing his horrified and disgusted face was more than enough to convince her to never bring him over again. Now that she was moving in, she could now take care of Shuichi more easily, without triggering his fear of the spiral curse.

***

The couple weren't new to sharing a bed. Kirie had often slept over at Shuichi's and vice versa, but this felt different. More important, somehow. Kirie had one arm around Shuichi's waist and the other was stroking his hair, as she always did when they were cuddling. It was a gentle, repeating motion that made almost all of the tension in his body drift away. Shuichi hoped that every day would be like this one, just being with Kirie. But he knew it couldn't. There was nothing safe about this town. If him and Kirie were to survive, they would have to leave Kurozo-Cho before it was too late. But Kirie wanted to stay. She had made that clear long ago.

***

_"Kirie, you've seen what the spiral can do. Why do you insist on staying? If we stay, we die. We should leave while we still have a chance!" Shuichi had screamed desperately. Why, oh why wouldn't Kirie listen to him?_

_"I'm sorry! I just can't!" tears were forming in Kirie's eyes. "WHY? Why won't you believe me? If we don't run away now, the spiral will consume everything until there's nothing left of this town." He started sobbing._

_"I do believe you, but I just can't leave-" "WHY NOT?"_

_"Because if I leave, who will protect my family?"_

***

How long ago had that fight been? A month? He knew that it happened sometime before her hair had grown to an unnatural lenght and hypnotized the town. He had expected her to abandon him after that. But she had come back the next day with his lunch. He couldn't understand her.

"What are you thinking about?" Kirie asked, pausing her stroking. "N-nothing," he replied, startled out of his thoughts. "Okay," Kirie said sleepily, pulling him closer to her. She gave him a kiss on the forehead before giving him a sleepy "I love you."

Shuichi nuzzled into Kirie's shoulder, and for the first time in forever, he slept soundly.


End file.
